


Ira

by WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks



Series: The Seven Deadly Sins [2]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, RoisaDeadlySinsWeek2017, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks/pseuds/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks
Summary: Day 2: Soulmate AU + WrathDestiny etched the words on her skin, but after years of waiting patiently to hear them, Luisa wants nothing to do with the woman who finally says them.





	

Luisa stared bleary eyed at the words on her skin.

_“Can I buy you a drink?”_

The script was slanted slightly to the right, the letters pressed close together like the writer had been in a rush.

Luisa chuckled humorlessly as she took another sip from her drink, blanching at the taste, virgin cocktails really weren’t her speed, and a rush was definitely not something her soulmate was in.

Most people met their soulmates in college, some in high school and a few when they were even younger. That was the way things went, because the older you were, the less time you had with the person you were supposed to spent the rest of your life with. Your soul mark appeared around your first birthday. The theory was that the words had always been there, just that the pigment needed time to settle, just like the true color of a baby’s eyes took time to reveal itself. But Luisa’s eyes had been brown since the moment she drew her first breath and her skin had remained unblemished well past her first birthday.

That should have been the first sign that something was different about her, while all her friends in elementary school copied the sentences or words their soulmate would say to them when they met Luisa stared at the blank skin of her wrist, wishing words would appear there.

It sometimes happened people were born without a soul mark, that there was no one out there for them. And when by age six Luisa’s mark still hadn’t appeared yet she had resigned herself to that faith. That she would remain alone while her friends went off and found the people they were supposed to be with.

And then, just before her seventh birthday Luisa remembered being woken up in the middle of the night by something itching on the inside of her left wrist, she had initially thought it was just a mosquito bite or something equally mundane, only to wake up to those six words written on her skin.

_“Can I buy you a drink?”_

After not having anything for so long Luisa fixated on those words. It meant there was someone out there for her after all. Someone who would like her for who she was. Someone who would love her for forever. Someone who she would meet one day.

Suddenly Luisa was just like every other child around her, proudly showing off the words emblazoned on her skin. Speculating about where their soulmate was, who they would be and of course, how and when they would meet.

Some soul marks were more specific than others. As Luisa got older she realized her mark was something anyone could say to her, but it did offer her a possible location as to where those words were frequently said: bars.

So as soon as she was able, and even a little before that, Luisa started spending her evenings and night in bars, hoping to bump into her soulmate.

There was no shortage of people offering to buy her drinks, and every time it happened Luisa’s hard skipped a beat, until she gave her answer and there was no recognition on the other person’s face.

So that’s where she was tonight, in a bar, buying her own drinks as single people her age were quite rare. By thirty most people had found their soulmate, were getting started on their life together, Luisa hadn’t. She just had clubs, bars and a lot of drinks.

Over the years, as her friends paired off one by one, and even her younger brother found his soulmate, Luisa had stopped believing her own might turn up. She no longer went to bars in the hope of finding her soulmate, she went to bars to forget she didn’t have one.

A habit that had landed her in rehab, more than once. She had only just finished her mandatory 28 day stay in rehab a week ago, but she didn’t feel the pull to alcohol tonight. She had done a lot of thinking in rehab and things were going to be different this time. She wasn’t going to wait for her soulmate any longer. She was going to live for herself now, starting with proving to herself she could spent an evening in a bar without drinking, and without hoping that every stranger that spoke to her would turn out to be her soulmate.

She was done with soulmates, thinking about hers just made her angry nowadays. No, she would just live her life as she pleased, her soulmate be damned. She took another sip of her drink, turning around on her chair to look at the women milling about in the club. She might not have a soulmate, but over the years she had realized that _if_ she had a soulmate it would be a woman.

Experimenting with other people before meeting your soulmate was quite common, and Luisa had made a lot of use of that option, especially now she had given up on ever finding her soulmate, just never with a man.

She turned her head towards the door, watching the crowd part to make way for the most gorgeous woman Luisa had ever seen.

Her red hair was tumbling in flawless waves past her shoulders, she was wearing a very tight red dress that offset her pale skin beautifully. The fabric clinging to her breast and hips and highlighting her narrow waist. Their eyes met and Luisa smiled, receiving a smile from the gorgeous redhead in return. It seemed that their interests aligned.

‘Can I buy you a drink?’ a smooth voice said.

Luisa’s heart no longer skipping at the words; hope was in short supply and she was no longer wasting any on a woman who might never appear. She just smiled.

’34 days sober,’ she replied, raising her glass.

She watched as the redhead’s blue eyes went wide.

Luisa knew that expression, the recognition lighting up her eyes and she didn’t want to know it. After all this time, it couldn’t be, not now. Not when she least wanted it.

‘This is going to sound strange,’ the woman said, putting her left arm up on the bar, showing Luisa the words written on her skin.

 _34 days sober_. In her own handwriting.

Luisa swallowed, her grip on her glass tightening, wishing there was alcohol in it, because right now she needed it. She had found her soulmate.

‘Could I see yours?’ the woman asked.

Luisa chewed on the inside of cheek, glancing at her own wrist.

 _Can I buy you a drink?_ The words she had so often dreamt of hearing, had heard so often, but never like this, not when the voice that said them made her heart race.

‘No, no you can’t,’ Luisa said resolutely, getting up so quickly her barstool clattered to the ground. She didn’t want this, she didn’t need this. She grabbed her wrist with her other hand, hiding the evidence from view. ‘Goodbye,’ she called over her shoulder as she made her way out of the bar.

‘Where are you going?’ the woman called after her.

Luisa didn’t know, she just knew she needed to get away, from here, from the alcohol, from the nameless woman who was somehow her soulmate.

‘Hey!’ the woman said, catching her by her wrist.

The touch burned, a spark running up her arm, not leaving any doubt in Luisa’s mind: this was her soulmate.

‘Did I say something? I just thought that maybe…’

‘I was your soulmate?’ Luisa bit out. ‘You’re mistaken, sorry.’ She tried to pull her hand away, but the other woman held tight, focusing on the words written on the inside of her wrist.

‘I don’t think I am…’ she said, letting go of Luisa’s hand, Luisa’s balling it into a fist at her side. ‘Is something wrong?’

‘Where were you!?’ Luisa yelled, her anger and frustration taking over. ‘All these years, where were you?’ She could feel tears welling up in her eyes but she didn’t care, she was angry, so angry. And she normally didn’t do anger, but right now it was all she felt. This was the woman who was supposed to love her, to always be there for her and instead she had only hurt her. She hadn’t known she existed for seven years, and for the next 20 years she had been waiting, waiting for her to show up, and now she had and the woman showed none of the same feelings Luisa did: she seemed totally unbothered by their late meeting in life. So Luisa knew what she was going to do. She was going to make the other woman feel what she felt.

She didn’t wait for the woman’s answer, turning around and walking away; she had waited 20 years for her soulmate to show up, now her soulmate was just going to have to wait for her, for forever, she had no need of her. Not now and not ever.

* * *

‘How dare she?’ Luisa muttered to herself as she walked through her front door, throwing her purse on the couch before flopping down on it herself. ‘How dare she just show up and expect me to leap into her arms like she hasn’t ruined my life?’

Luisa sighed and kicked off her heels. She hadn’t turned on the lights when she stormed in and sitting in the dark was not really conductive to her mood, she just also didn’t want to get up to turn them on.

Instead she took out her phone, scrolling through her contacts, thinking she might call a friend or her brother to vent to about the infuriating woman she had just met, or not really met; she didn’t even know her name. But then she remembered her friends and brothers had all found their soulmates and wouldn’t understand her avoiding hers now she had finally met her.

She locked her phone and put it face down on the coffee table, she didn’t really want to talk to happy people about her being unhappy anyway. What she wanted was a drink, which she couldn’t have, which only made her more angry.

It was all _her_ fault, her soulmate’s fault. She was the reason she was angry, _she_ was also the reason she couldn’t have a drink. It was all her fault.

So when there was a knock on her door the only thing Luisa could do was yell ‘Go away!’ from the top of her lungs.

‘Luisa?’ a voice sounded.

Luisa frowned, she didn’t recognize the voice. Reluctantly, Luisa got up, padding to the door on her bare feet, looking through the spyhole to see the last person she had expected or wanted to see.

‘How did you find me?’ Luisa said, loud enough to be heard through the door, because it would be a cold day in hell before she opened it. ‘And how do you know my name?!’

‘The bartended told me,’ the other woman said.

Luisa chewed her bottom lip. She was not going to be tipping Mekenzie for the next couple of weeks.

‘Luisa, listen,’ the woman tried again.

‘No, you listen. I don’t know you, I want nothing to do with you. Go away before I call the police to arrest you for trespassing.’

‘I am not actually trespassing. This is a communal hallway and your doorman let me up.’

And there went Stan’s tips as well. Was there no one she could trust anymore?

‘I’m a lawyer,’ the woman explained. ‘My name’s Rose, Rose Ruvelle. Introducing myself would go easier if you opened the door.’

 _Rose_. Luisa thought, her name was Rose. The woman herself as beautiful as the flower she was named after, a thought she really shouldn’t have about a woman she hated.

‘There is no need to introduce yourself,’ Luisa said. ‘I have no desire to meet you.’

‘We’re soulmates, shouldn’t you want to meet me?’ Rose said.

‘I have no need for a soulmate,’ Luisa said angrily, wanting, _needing_ , the other woman to go away.

‘Why not?’ Rose asked, obviously not planning on going anywhere until she had some answers.

‘I don’t have to answer that,’ Luisa huffed, leaning her back against the door, slowly sliding down to the floor.

‘You do, actually. You are not alone in this and I would quite to meet my soulmate.’

Luisa chewed on the inside of her cheek. Rose was right, of course. She wasn’t alone in this, the soulmate connection worked both ways, but Luisa didn’t care. In fact it only made her angrier.

‘Well, I have no interest in meeting you,’ Luisa snapped. ‘So I guess you will just have to hang around in my hallway for the foreseeable future.’

‘I have nowhere to be,’ Rose replied, and Luisa heard some shuffling that indicated that Rose had sat down too. ‘So why don’t you want to meet me?’ Rose asked, judging by the direction her voice was coming they were now sitting back to back, only the door between them.

Luisa huffed.

‘If you aren’t going to let me in you at least owe me an answer as to why.’

Luisa snapped at Rose’s entitled attitude, she didn’t owe her _anything_.

‘I _owe_ you?! You ruined my life! I owe you _nothing_!’ Luisa yelled, continuing before Rose could get a word in edgewise. ‘I had to live the first seven years of my life thinking I would never have a soulmate and then my mark appeared and I was so happy, and I waited and waited and you didn’t show up. So it’s too late now. I have no need for you. So just go. Find someone else. I don’t care.’

Rose remained silent for a moment, but Luisa knew she was still there. She knew she was imagining it but she could almost feel the warmth of the other woman’s body through the door.

‘I don’t want someone else, someone else isn’t my soulmate. You are,’ Rose said. ‘And it is not like I made you wait on purpose. I have as much say about that as you do. We don’t decide when we meet, or who, or how. We don’t decide anything. It is all decided for us. So if not wanting to meet me is to protest the universe’s way of doing things I am afraid you are only hurting yourself. And me. Because the universe doesn’t care.’

‘Well, why shouldn’t the universe care? How can she give me a soulmate, after seven years of obviously debating if I needed one, and then make me wait 23 years for her to show up? Why should I accept that?’

‘Because there is nothing else you can do,’ Rose said, sounding like she had tried and failed. The resignation in her voice stirred something in Luisa’s stomach, like the stop had been pulled out of an overflowing sink she felt her anger drain away.

They both fell silent for a moment. Rose was right, and now her anger was no longer clouding her judgement she could admit it. It wasn’t Rose’s fault she was an alcoholic, Rose had nothing to do with that. They were just linked together by faith, by a bond no one understood.

‘Why did you say what you said?’ Luisa asked quietly. ‘Why did you ask me if you could buy me a drink?’

‘Because that’s what you ask a pretty girl sitting alone at the bar,’ Rose said.

Luisa nodded, of course that was it. Rose couldn’t have possibly known what was written on her wrist.

Silence fell again, Luisa trying to sort out her thoughts.

‘You know,’ Rose said after a while. ‘I have always hated doing what other people told me to do. So what do you say we stick it to the universe and ignore that we are “destined” for each other. We can go back to that bar and I can buy you a non-alcoholic drink and see what happens, no strings attached. If you really don’t want to be with me I will accept that and you will never see me again.’

Luisa thought about it. She had never really dared imagine what would happen if she found her soulmate, as she had given up on finding her years ago. So she wasn’t really sure what the protocol was. Drinks sounded like a good start.

‘I would like that,’ Luisa said, getting to her feet, hearing Rose do the same on the other side of the door.

‘Hey,’ Rose greeted as Luisa opened the door.

‘Hey,’ Luisa said, looking down at the ground, a little ashamed of how she had acted.

‘So can I buy you a drink?’ Rose asked, a grin lighting up her face.

’34 days sober,’ Luisa replied, deciding to focus on the positives from now on. She was sober, and after all these years, she had finally found her soulmate, and she was absolutely stunning.


End file.
